


36 Questions

by brokenlibrarygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 36 questions, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual John Watson, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sherlock, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlibrarygirl/pseuds/brokenlibrarygirl
Summary: Based on an ask I saw for a johnlock centered 36 Questions To Fall In Love story. It will be all over the place chronologically. They will be together at the happy ending, don’t mind the angst.Please be nice...It has been a couple years since I’ve posted something here.Rating might change if I get brave.





	36 Questions

_Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?_

Watching John Watson eat the mediocre pasta that Angelo created was distracting. His eyes never left me. I never felt more observed. He was a possibly the most distracting person I’ve ever met.

He’d already followed me to a crime scene, been absconded by my brother, and came without question to my request. His small talk could have been less obvious, but he’s attracted to me. I saw it in his attention to his lips, his overt eye contact, and his welcomed praise.

“You don’t have a girlfriend, then?” He asks in a feigned distracted way. Oh John, trying to hide your bisexual identity in the most inoffensive way. As a gay man, when I respond that girlfriends are not really my area you should really get the message. His eyebrows raising in a mix of embarrassment and hope endear him to me.

The awkward exchange of explaining of how I was flattered but married to my work made the whole situation more painful than necessary. _I lied_. I was devoted to the work, loved it, cherished it, but with John Watson in my life, I was willing to cheat on it.

John sighed, shook his head, and asked “If you could choose anyone on the world to have as a dinner guest who would it be?” Before I could whisper “ ** _You_** ” I saw our target get into the cab, and the game was on.


End file.
